


New Traditions

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Rhajat is a tiny bi goth disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: Having spent most of her life alone, the idea of celebrating Winter holidays is a foreign one to Rhajat. Once Corrin fills her in, though, she puts her own unique spin on the spirit of decorating for the holidays.





	New Traditions

The first thing Rhajat experienced in the morning was a sudden awareness that a certain presence is no longer next to her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head to confirm it.

_Unacceptable._

 

Grumbling, she threw off the covers and started getting dressed, putting on one of her beloved’s robes and a pair of sandals. She had trained herself to get up before Corrin most of the time, so she could admire her as she slept. _For me to miss that… what hour could it possibly be?_

 

Moving quickly yet silently, Rhajat slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She almost did a double take as she examined her surroundings; the stone walls were decorated in bright red and green streamers. The holly plants were a nice touch (and a good resource to have in the case of any unwanted guest), but it all seemed so… out of place. Colorful. _Bright._

 

Deciding to leave it be for now, despite the numerous questions that were swirling in her head, Rhajat quickly moved from the hallway to the stairwell, which was also adorned in similar decorations. Descending quickly, she found herself nearly knocked to the ground by a flying hug as soon as she left the stairwell.

 

“OOF!”

 

“HI MOM!”

 

Any irritation Rhajat felt was gone as soon as she recognized the voice, smirking as she gathered her bearings. “Good morning, Kana. I couldn’t even tell that you were waiting for me. It seems I’ve been teaching you well…”

 

“Mhm!” Kana nodded enthusiastically. “I’m being the unseen shadow of the dark gods!”

 

Rhajat cackled and kissed her son on the forehead, pleased to see her influence on him. “The mortal world will tremble at the mention of your name. Before that happens, though, perhaps you could tell me where your mama is?”

 

“Don’t you always know where she is?”

 

“I’m somewhat disoriented with the… changes…” she trailed off, seeing that the hall downstairs was covered in the same gaudy decorations. It was then she noticed the red and white… thing that Kana was wearing. “Just what is _that?_ ”

 

Kana looked down at himself. “It’s a sweater. Auntie Azura made it for me!”

 

Rhajat examined it closer, making out what she assumed to be a pattern of snowflakes on the garment. “She has... interesting taste.” She blinked, and then focused herself again. “But yes, mama?”

 

Kana grinned and pointed to the dining room. “Right there! She wanted to see you, too!”

 

Rhajat nodded. _Perhaps my Queen is planning a surprise for me…_ “Thank you, Kana. Keep practicing your stealth. Love you.”

 

Kana just grinned and nodded enthusiastically. “Love you too, mom!”

 

Rhajat smiled warmly, and started on her way to the dining room. She walked a bit slower as she approached the door, quieting down. Her smile curled into a wicked grin as she opened it and slipped in. She had every intention of turning this surprise around on Corrin.

 

Or did, rather, until she caught sight of the gigantic tree decorated in colorful ribbons, orbs, and glowing stones. Corrin was standing on a ladder adding even more to it. It was probably the first time that Rhajat had stared at her with anything other than affection or love.

 

“What… what is this…”

 

Corrin immediately perked up, smiling at Rhajat and moving down the ladder. “Good morning! Did you sleep well, love?”

 

Rhajat just glanced between Corrin and the tree. She had no issues with trees, but had no idea what one was doing in their dining room. “I did until I noticed your absence.”

 

“Sorry,” Corrin chuckled, moving to kiss her on the cheek. “I thought maybe I could have the house decorated by the time you got up.”

 

Rhajat blinked. “You did… all this? It’s so… bright.”

 

“Well, of course. Haven’t you ever celebrated Winter’s Feast?”

 

Now Rhajat was very confused. “I have no idea about any festivals in winter. I grew up alone in a graveyard in a swamp.”

 

“Oh, right...” Corrin looked a bit sad. “You really wouldn’t have ever experienced it, huh? I’m sorry for assuming.” Corrin looked down a bit as her hand moved to take Rhajat’s. The feeling of warmth it gave her soon overtook her feelings of confusion. “Well, that means that this can be your first! _Our_ first!”

 

It was never hard for Corrin to convince Rhajat to go along with anything, but that bright, loving, beautiful smile made her absolutely irresistable. Letting herself move a little bit closer, she smirked and looked up at Corrin. “That would be acceptable. What exactly would celebrating entail?”

 

“Well,” Corrin began, pulling Rhajat closer. “The decorations are a big part of it. Ribbons, holly, ornaments like we have on the tree… things like that! The tree is also a big thing. You put presents for your friends and loved ones under there, and on the actual day of Winter’s Feast you open them! There’s also a big dinner later in the night. An-”

 

Rhajat stood up her toes to silence Corrin with a deep kiss, running her hands along her sides and pulling her as close as she could possibly manage. Every point of contact felt simultaneously like pure satisfaction and cruel teasing for not being able to get closer. Rhajat held herself back, though. For now.

 

“I understand, my Queen,” Rhajat purred. “Why don’t you finish decorating. I’ll start on some decorations for our room. I’d like to do something for you.”

 

Corrin smiled. “Are you sure, Rhaj? I know this whole thing is new to you, so if you want a bit of help then-”

 

“It will be fine. Besides,” Rhajat cackled. “You’ve gotten me in the spirit of the day.”

 

Corrin gave her a quick peck on the lips before stepping back from Rhajat. “In that case, I’m looking forward to seeing it.”

 

Rhajat just grinned wickedly. _There’s much work to do…_

 

\---

 

When Rhajat heard a knock at the door, she let out a decidedly uncharacteristic giggle as she flitted about the room, checking to make sure that everything was in place. She had spent all day getting things ready for Corrin, and wasn’t going to tolerate things being less than perfect. When she was satisfied, she went to open the door. “Welcome…”

 

Corrin smiled and pulled Rhajat into a hug. “Hi Rhaj! How did the decorating g-” Corrin suddenly froze.

 

Beaming with pride, Rhajat gestured to the room. “Isn’t it exquisite?” The bedroom had been adorned in bright purple streamers, nightshade, and posion ivy. In the centre of the room stood a dead willow tree, decorated with skulls and runestones that were either painted or enchanted to glow. They swung eerily from its dry, crooked branches. At the base of the tree were various grimoires, charms, and reagents. Most of them were out in the open, while others just spilled out of burlap sacks. “Bright colors, a tree with gifts, glowing ornaments, poisonous plants as a decoration… I remembered everything I needed to do.”

 

As Rhajat wrapped her arms around Corrin, she cackled with glee. Her beloved’s expression hadn’t changed since she arrived, and she hadn’t uttered a single word. She must truly be impressed!

 

“Wow… Rhajat…” Corrin blinked twice, speaking slowly.

 

“Did I do well?” Rhajat asked, looking up at her expectedly.

 

“Well… it’s different!” Corrin replied a bit stiffly. “But you know… not in a bad way. It’s very… you.” Corrin’s body relaxed into Rhajat’s arms as she went on, much to her delight. “Really, that’s what makes it the best Winter’s Feast decoration ever. Every time I see it, I’ll think of you.”

 

Rhajat closed her eyes, and hugged Corrin tightly. “I hope you do. I always want to be in your thoughts.”

 

Corrin smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. “You always are.”

 

As their lips met, Rhajat knew she’d enjoy this holiday for years to come.


End file.
